Relic of War: The Untold Story
by Spartan10007
Summary: A re-telling of the Relic of War game with an extra character. Master Sergeant James Winter, serving with Helga Frauscharf and the new Commander, battles with the Axis Forces through the war. As the war goes on he'll begin to question his agenda and those he trusts.


A.N. Hello everyone, this story is based the game Relic of War. It's a good game, in my opinion, and if anyone knows how to contact the fanfic admin about adding it to the Games category that would be appreciated. Anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

None

If the game is added in then this story wil;l be moved to the correct category. Otherwise it'll stay. Let us begin

* * *

"Well Helga, looks like we'll be getting our new Commander just like you'd hoped." James Winter, an Axis Master Sergeant/Stabsgefreiter, says.

"Yes, here he comes now." Helga Frauscharf, an Axis Lieutenant says.

The Commander approaches the two and stands at attention, giving them both a salute.

"Greetings Commander, welcome to your final day of Officer Training. Our current objective is to destroy the enemy's HQ. The men will automatically move forwards unless told otherwise." Helga states.

"Let's begin then." The Commander responds.

Two squads armed with MP40s exited the Axis HQ and made their way forwards, destroying any debris and collecting valuables along the way.

Halfway across the battleground, the squads met resistance in the form of Allied Riflemen, or at least German Soldiers re-outfitted to look like them. They exchanged fire and the Axis Troops came out victorious with only minor injuries.

"Send in two more squads of MP40s." The Commander says.

James calls in for the two extra squads who move forwards towards the first squads. The reinforcements make it just in time to help destroy the Pseudo-Allied HQ.

"Very well done, sir." James congratulates, "One of many victories to come."

"Yes, great job Commander. High Command are pleased with with the training results."

"You've been assigned a new mission. This time going up against real Allied Forces. we've marked it on your World Map." James says, "You should also check up on the equipment your troops are using. Always good to see if there's room for improvement."

"We'll see you around Commander." Helga says.

James and Helga then go to Helga's Quarters, where there was a bottle of champagne ready and waiting with two glasses.

"You always do this before a mission." Helga states, "Why?"

"I always like to have a time to drink with my favorite girl after a special mission." James responds.

"Hmph, flatterer. What made this mission so special?" Helga says, taking a glass.

"Why the graduation of our Commander." James says, taking ow own glass.

James picked up the bottle of Vogüé and pours both of their glasses. After a small _clink_ they each took a sip.

"Mmm, I'll never know how you manage to get such excellent champagne." Helga states.

"I have friends in high places. This; however, was a gift for helping take down an enemy outpost." James says.

After they finished their drinks Helga sat on James' lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then went to bed with a more intimate idea in mind.

The next morning they were woken by a distance explosion. After quickly getting into uniform they left and headed to the HQ. Once there james got the men armed while Helga helped with logistics.

Soon The Commander arrived and Helga informed him of the situation. A group calling themselves Valkyr had attacked and were headed for Berlin.

"Sergeant, I need you in the field this time on sniper duty." The Commander says.

"Yes, sir." James says giving him a salute, and a sly wink to Helga.

Helga hid her blush with the paperwork and focused on organizing the logistics.

Out on the battlefield James positioned himself in a captured apartment and started picking off rebels as they showed themselves. The only support he had at the moment was a scrambled group of Riflemen. Those men were unfortunately flanked and shot down by the rebels, who were entering the apartment. James quickly ran to the sde of the room where the door was and hid.

He could hear the rebels breaking down each door and held his pistol with a calm hand. Son the rebels breached James's door, and he shot them as they entered. Suddenly a few shots would be heard as the wall James was hiding behind was filled with bullet holes. James fell to the ground with blood pool around him.

A few more squads finally arrived and found James bleeding out. they quickly moved him back towards the HQ where it was safer.

"Alright, send each squad along the sides. Flank them and then we'll achieve victory." James says as he's being carried away.

"Sir you need to rest. You've been shot in multiple areas and you're bleeding out."

"I can still fight. Just give me a sniper and I'll provide cover."

James was leaned against a wall as he grabbed the sniper from a soldier and scored a head shot on an approaching rebel. After a few minutes the fighting stopped as the Axis Troops stormed the enemy HQ and killed the remaining rebels. James was then brought to a doctor who was able to successfully remove the bullets and bandage him up. It was lucky that nothing vital was hit, but he was order on bed rest in his quarters for a few days to let the wounds heal.

While resting James received a visitor in the form of Helga, who told him about Hanz "The Hellspawn" Genzken's visit.

"Personally He creeps me out. I also didn't like the way he was looking at me like some sort of lab rat." Helga says.

"Well I'm not surprised men look at you. you're very beautiful." James responds, rubbing the exposed part of her back.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Helga asks coyly.

"Perhaps."

"Hmm, sorry, but you need to heal, and I don't want you to get accidentally hurt."

"I guess you're right. Maybe after I heal though..." James says, bringing his hand down to the lowest part of her back.

"Maybe."

A knocking at the door could be heard, disrupting the moment.

"Apologies sir, but we received word that a research facility has been attacked."

"Alright have you informed the Lieutenant?" James asks.

"Not yet sir. The men wanted to know if you were ready to fight with they yet."

"Unfortunately I'm still not in fighting condition. Go find the Lieutenant and give her the message." James responds.

"Yes, sir."

Once they heard the footsteps leave Helga let out a sigh.

"Not a lot of the troops respect my authority." Helga says.

"Well you're a lieutenant so most think you don't have any battle experience. I; however, have fought and obviously bled with them so they respect me more. it's a soldier thing, don't let it get you down." James responds.

With that Helga left to deal with the situation, hoping that the war would end sooner rather than later.

* * *

A.N. That's it for a first chapter. Again, let's try to get Relic of War on the Games Category.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
